The New New Zealand
by coin1996
Summary: This cute little story is about Seychelles and New Zealand. I thought it would be cute to write it so here it goes! I hope you all will like it! Please Review and follow it! Lot's of fluff in it! O boy sucky summary sorry bout that! Just read it please! Sorry again...
1. Chapter 1

New Zealand looked across the table. He really wasn't sure what he was looking at. A young girl around his age sat on the other end of it. Her smile was bright and her long dark brown hair was tied up it red ribbon's. Her skin was sun kissed and her dark gold eyes shone with happiness. New Zealand never really go out much. He was quite happy sitting at him and watching T.V or playing with his sheep, well Australia came to these thing's. New Zealand started to space out as he watched the girl laugh to the other girl beside her. Now most people really didn't talk to the nation much due to the fact Australia did all this stuff but he was just happy he was called yet to speak. If he was lucky he could slither away without any one noticing him and he can go back home. Home. New Zealand's mind went right to his sheep. He missed being with his sheep. He wanted to pet their white fur and count them so he could sleep.

"New Zealand!" New Zealand jumped at his name and looked over to the mad German at the front of the table. All eyes locked on the small nation and he started to panic. He was hoping he wasn't called on!

"Right." New Zealand said softly before he go up. His light blond hair puffed out under his hat and he shifted from foot to foot. He was so nervous. "Well umm." New Zealand took a breath and every one gave him confused look's.

"New Zealand are you alright, aru?" China asked from beside the nation. New Zealand shook on his boot's. He was terrified!

"N-no I'm ok." he gave a weak smile and China raised an eye brow.

"Are you sure? I know Australia alway's does this, aru. So are you sure you are ok?" China asked. New Zealand nodded and China gave him a sorry look.

"Y-you see umm. The thing is that." O he was messing every thing up.

"Get on with it!" Germany yelled from his seat. Tear's came to the nation's eyes and he shook even more. He was beyond scared.

"Australia is sick." New Zealand said. The room broke out with soft laughter and New Zealand just wanted to hide away.

"Are you sure you're ok?" England asked from the other side of him. New Zealand looked at him and had tear filled eyes. He knew England due to him being so close to Australia.

"P-Please." the nation said. England gave a soft smile and pulled something out for the young nation. He looked over the paper and Germany started to tap his foot. Once the nation was done every one could leave and that was that. But no! The nation had to be scared to death to speak.

"Here." England gave the paper over to the nation and New Zealand looked at it.

"Alright. Australia is sick so I am taking his place for the time being. My name is New Zealand and it is nice to met you all." New Zealand blinked and took a breath. "The..." New Zealand stopped. What in the world was England writing! These word's were new to the nation! They were big word's that he never even seen before. "I ummm." he fell again. He was doing so good and now he was falling again.

"Dude just talk!" America yelled. That did it in. New Zealand started to cry and he started to shake again.

"Aru! Look what you did America!" China yelled. England even got upset. He hit the American with a nearby book.

"America you git!" England hissed. New Zealand was once again left alone. The meeting had broke out into yet another fight. Germany had given up and just let his head hit that table while Italy talked his ear off about pasta. America was fighting with China about making the small nation cry and England was being harassed by France. Just then a hand was on New Zealand's back and he looked up to see Seychelles by his side. He had to admit he did have a crush on the nation and she gave him a soft smile.

"It's alright don't cry." she said. New Zealand felt like such a child. He wiped his eyes and Seychelles looked over to Hungary who gave her a thumb's up. She then sat next to the nation and smiled. "New Zealand I can understand how scared you must be. It is your first meeting. There is nothing to worry about though. Every one here is nice and we won't judge you." Seychelles smiled and New Zealand nodded.

"Sorry." New Zealand said softly. Seychelles shook her head.

"No don't be. On my first day I ran out crying. France had to chase me down and give me a talk about it. There are many people here and there all so scary but that shouldn't scare you. Just think. America's economy is worst than most of Europe so you should be scared to state you're money issues." Seychelles said. New Zealand nodded and smiled a bit. His smile was so cute! Seychelles thought it was the cutest one she had ever seen! His hair was puffy but short and his little hat sat on top of his overly puffy hair. Puffy hair... "You look like a sheep." Seychelles pointed out. New Zealand's face light up with joy at the word.

"Do you like sheep?" he asked. Seychelles nodded.

"Ya I do! There so soft and cute! Do you have one?" Seychelles said.

"One? I have a lot more than that! I have a farm! A huge farm full of them!" New Zealand smiled and Seychelles laughed lightly.

"So you raise sheep?" Seychelles asked.

"Kind of... Would you like to see them?" New Zealand asked. Seychelles blinked and looked over to Hungary who nodded her head. She smiled to the nation and giggled a bit.

"I would love too." she said happily. New Zealand blushed and nodded.

"If you all are just going to fight then go home!" Germany yelled and stomped out of the room. New Zealand hid almost under the table and Seychelles put her hand out to him.

"He's just mad we got no where today. Come on I want to see the sheep." Seychelles said. New Zealand looked at her hand and slowly took it. You could almost say he himself was a sheep by how he acted. Seychelles smiled and pulled New Zealand out of the room with a smile on her face. New Zealand could only look to the happy girl and blush. He was so not use to this.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well here is a cute little story for New Zealand and Seychelles! Noticed there weren't any so let's give it a go! Review and there will be more! Thank you for reading the first chapter to this story and I hope you will follow it! I do not own hetalia sadly but hey at least we all can enjoy the fiction's on the Anime! Please Review and Follow thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw New Zealand there all so cute!" Seychelles squeaked out. New Zealand smiled and looked down at the lamb's that rubbed ageist there leg's.

"Yes I try to keep them all in line." he smiled. Seychelles blushed a little. Alright so maybe she had the world's biggest crush on New Zealand. But he didn't feel the same way. Right?

"Hey Um New Zealand?" Seychelles asked. New Zealand blinked and looked to Seychelles with a confused look.

"Ya?" he asked. Seychelles cheek's turned bright red and she looked down to the lamb's.

"Well you see. I kind of..." Seychelles stopped and New Zealand knew what she was going to say. He could just tell what she wanted t say. That's not right though! He's the boy he's to tell her how he feel's not the other way around.

"Seychelles. I really like you." New Zealand said. Seychelles looked up with a shocked look and blushed a really bright red. She placed her hand's on her cheek's and looked to the grass.

"I like you too." she said. New Zealand could feel the heat come to his face and he looked to the ground.

"That's good." New Zealand said. Seychelles looked up from the green grass and moved a bit closer to the nation.

"I think this is where we kiss." Seychelles said. New Zealand looked over to her and nodded. He was the boy he's to do this not act like a poor helpless sheep! New Zealand took a breath and moved in a bit closer. Seychelles closed her eyes and waited. She didn't feel any thing so she opened her eyes just in time to feel New Zealand's lip's on her's. His eyes were closed and she put her arm's around his neck. He felt a bit better at that and put his arm's around her waist. He felt more at easy and Seychelles closed her eyes letting the two melt into the kiss together. After a minute the two parted and Seychelles smiled.

"Does this mean were dating?" New Zealand asked. Seychelles nodded.

"I would hope so." She said softly. New Zealand nodded.

"Alright then it's ok for me to call you my girlfriend right?" he asked. Seychelles nodded and smiled.

"As long as I can call you my boy friend." she said. New Zealand nodded and the two looked down to the baby sheep. "So you're be at the meting tomorrow right?" she asked New Zealand nodded.

"Ya till Australia is better." he said softly. Seychelles giggled and kissed New Zealand's cheek.

"Then sit next to me and where make it though the meting together. I have to get back home though. I'll see you tomorrow." she said. New Zealand nodded and kissed Seychelles softly on the lips and smiled.

"See you tomorrow." he smiled. Seychelles blushed and nodded before she walked off. New Zealand's heart fluttered around and he smiled. The two didn't even notice the three people behind the bush.

"She did it!" Hungary cheered softly.

"Shhh where be caught." England hissed.

"Shut up, aru." China stated. The whole time the three were there and the other two didn't even notice. What does that tell the world about China, hungary, and England?

The End..


End file.
